Le Retour de l'Akatsuki
by Clover3
Summary: Et voilà l'Akatsuki est de retour et recommence à faire des siennes. Gaara et encore capturer. Naruto est le prochain. Mais dans cette horrible situation l'amour va encore mettre son grain de sel. chap 1


J'ai décidé de ma lancé dans la romance en plus de mon histoire principale. J'espère au moi qu'elle vous plaira. Mais je ne vous garanti rien.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :Retour de l'Akatsuki  
_**

Akatsuki, après deux ans d'inactivité à cause de leur échec, décidèrent de reprendre du service et de capturer toutes les personnes abritant un démon en eux. Leurs premières cibles étaient bien entendu Gaara et Naruto. Et pour ne pas changer, ils décidèrent de commencer par Gaara. Celui-ci était toujours Kazekage et prenait bien soin de Suna no kuni.

Ce jour là, il se trouvait dans son bureau, s'occupant des affaires de Suna. Depuis deux ans, les relations entre Suna no kuni et Konoha c'était amplement améliorées. Cela était grâce au faite que Konoha avait tout risqué pour récupérer le Kazekage.

Une personne frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez ! fit Gaara sans relever la tête.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop facile d'accès. Vos gardes sont toujours aussi nul, fit une voix que le Kazekage connaissait.

Il se leva et se mit en position d'attaque.

-Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Vous êtes vraiment trop lent. Il est déjà trop tard pour riposter.

Le jeune homme qui était en face de lui dirigea son doigt vers son cou. Gaara y mit sa main sur le sien. Il sentit une chose qu'il retira. Il vit une sorte de fléchette au creux de sa main. Il voulu foncer sur son ennemi mais il lui tomba dans les bras.

-Beaucoup trop simple.

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges partis dans un nuage de fumé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard dans la foret.

-Alors où est Itachi ? fit une voix grave.

-Il est parti chercher le Kazekage, fit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Très bien Umi. J'espère que cette fois tout va réussir où sinon il sera trop tard.

-Oui, très bien chef.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin de notre invité Umi. Je veux que tu le soumettes à toi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La jeune femme se releva faisant découvrir de magnifiques yeux violets avec une pupille comme celle des chats mais de couleur dorée. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut sortie de la pièce, un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

-Alors cher chef de l'Akatsuki. Quoi se neuf aujourd'hui ? La récolte a été bonne ?

-Oui très bonne mon cher ami. Le jeune Gaara va arriver dans peu de temps. Après nous nous attaquerons au plus gros morceau. Le jeune Uzumaki Naruto. Les autres sont partis récupérer toutes les personnes ayant un démon en eux.

-Très bien alors. La cérémonie doit se passer dans deux mois. Tu as tout ce temps pour arriver à tous les réunir. Je suppose que tu vas envoyer cette petite pour capturer le possesseur de Kyuubi ?

-Oui, je n'aie pas le choix. C'est la seule ayant assez de pouvoir pour le capturer sans soucis. Mes autres reviendrai avec trop de blessure inutile.

-Oui, très bien mais conserve là en bon état. Il nous la faut.

-Disparaît ! Voilà quelqu'un.

Une personne frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme entra avec un corps sur son épaule.

-Encore plus facile que la première fois.

-J'espère pour toi Itachi qu'il est en bonne état… fit le chef d'un ton menaçant.

Itachi ne fut nullement atteint par cela. Il déposa le corps au sol violemment.

-Tenez ! J'aie assez porté cette chose sur moi.

Puis il prit la porte sans attendre quoi que se soit.

-Il faudra que je pense à me débarrasser de lui. Il devient trop dangereux. Mais bon pour l'instant j'aie encore besoin de lui.

Il descendit de son trône et s'avança vers le Kazekage. Il tendit la main vers lui puis grâce à une puissance invisible il souleva Gaara. Il fit de drôle de geste devant se corps en suspension. Celui-ci disparut.

* * *

A Konoha, Bureau de l'hokage.

-Si je vous es tous fait venir ici c'est que j'aie une très mauvaise nouvelle vous annoncer, Tsunade s'arrêta puis repris. L'Akatsuki a reprit du service.

Les yeux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce s'écarquillèrent. Puis les murmures à droite à gauche commencèrent.

-Ca suffit ! Le silence revint. Ils ont capturé de nouveau Gaara. J'aie donc décidé de prendre des mesures préventives. Naruto je t'interdis de sortir de Konoha pour n'importe quelle raison. Et à partir de maintenant tu seras accompagné de deux ninjas d'élites tout le temps. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Maintenant vous pouvez tous sortir.

Tout le monde exécuta. Mais tous avaient peur de ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver dans les prochain jour. A coup sur l'Akatsuki allait venir pour récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait que tous les ninjas se tiennent près l'Akatsuki était de retour.

* * *

Plus tard dans une cellule du repère de l'Akatsuki.

Un horrible mal de crâne le réveilla. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il remarqua qu'il était dans une espèce de cage. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de celle-ci. L'Akatsuki ne l'aurai jamais laissé dans une simple cage. Il s'essaya au milieu de celle-ci. Autour de lui, il y avait un lit avec une table de nuit. Il entendit un bruit de grincement. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc. Mais Gaara fut resté figé sur les yeux. Il la regarda se diriger vers lui. La première impression qu'il avait c'est que cette femme était froide. Elle le regarda d'un air dure. Elle le dévisagea. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Voilà un nouveau compagnon de chambre qui va encore subir mes faveurs. J'espère que tu as une forte résistance psychique car tu en auras besoin pour ne pas mourir.

Gaara aurait bien voulut s'enfuir. Mais il était prit au piège comme un rat. Pourtant la jeune femme ne le laissa pas indifférent.

* * *

Voilà je l'aie fini. Bon si vous aimez une petite review sinon ba vous pouver aussi me faire une review pour critiquer il n'y a que comme ça que l'on devient meilleur. bisous.  



End file.
